


Troublemaker

by kei921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I don't have ideas for tags, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei921/pseuds/kei921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My inspiration is my perverted best friend and this korean song called Troublemaker.</p>
<p>Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known by his fanbase, Death Eaters, as Dark Lord, has been in the singing business for many years. He had always occupied the number one spot on the charts as the most talented, good looking singer. But one day, a newbie had debuted, by the name of Harry Potter. At first, he wasn't big, and Tom wasn't all to interested by this newcomer since he wasn't expecting anything from the boy. However, within 3 months of his debut, he had reached the top 5 in the charts, and stayed there. With this news, Tom was more than interested in this new boy and with the help of his manager, Lucius Malfoy, he was able to get a song with new idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for anything that is inconsistent, and all the grammar mistakes that I am sure will appear in this fanfiction. I also want to comment that I don't have that much information about the music business, and only using prior knowledge and assumptions to get the idea through.

Tom Riddle's POVTom Riddle's POV

When Tom Marvolo Riddle first met the young 18 year old newbie, Harry Potter, he didn't expect anything from the boy. Yes, the 18 year old was good looking with the most brilliant shade of emerald green eyes coupled with a nice talking voice, but he had met many others with the same advantages as him, and they didn't get far. So when he found out that the boy turned out to be one of the rising stars in his company, he was more than interested to found out the secret behind the new idol.

"Riddle, I was able to get the company head to agree to the contract." A familiar voice interrupted Tom's thoughts. He turned to find, Lucius Malfoy, a blonde haired , aristocratic looking man that Tom knew as his manager. Out of all the people that Tom had worked with, only Lucius seemed to understand what he needed and wanted. This included the contract that he had spoken of. "On Wednesday, we will meet Harry Potter, his manager and the directors that will tell the details for the music video."

"Excellent," Tom said as he stood from his chair and turned to fully face his manager. "Do you have any idea what the wanted theme was?"

"I don't think there is anything decided yet, But I do believe the wanted theme was "Love/Hate Relationship". Lucius said as he looked through the paperwork. "I also remember that for this song, you are not required to compose the song since it is a duet. However, they want you and Potter to see if the lyrics are good or not." The blonde haired man looked up from the paperwork and seemed to have decided to just give Tom the papers to look over for himself.

"I don't see any problems," Tom concluded as he looked at the papers that his manager gave him. "But why the theme?" He looked at Lucius' eyes for answers. "I don't mind, but its not something that two guys do normally."

"I honestly have no idea." Lucius confessed. "But I do have a theory that its because there is a lot of people, boys and girls alike, that seemed to like the idea of your relationship." Tom raised one of his eyebrows at that. Awkwardly, Lucius continued. " It seems that people had been what they call 'shipping' you two together because Potter has a young angelic image about him that just debuted, while you are tall, dark, and handsome man that had been occupying the number one spot in the charts for a long time. Apparently, it makes you two the most good looking couple, even though you're men." Lucius stiffly finished.Tom's manager looked relieve that he got that out.

"What kind of fans do Potter and I have?" Tom said exasperated. He sighed at the thought. He had to admit though, it was a great way to see the boy's potential as a singer up close. Tom smirked at the thought, but placed it in the back of his mind, after all he could think about this later, it was only Monday, and he had many things he had to think about as well.

Harry Potter's POV

Harry James Potter was confused. Not only did he get into the top 5 in the charts with just his first song, he was also going to have a duet with the most loved "Dark Lord" from his company, according to his manager, Draco Malfoy. Honestly, Harry just wanted to have the songs he made be heard, he didn't want to be a popular idol, though the idea is appealing. Harry just wanted to be normal, well as normal as a person that is going into the music business.

"Oh, come on Harry," One of his friends, Ron Weasley said. "This is a once in a lifetime experience, don't reject the offer."

Currently, Harry was having his friends over, basically meaning that they barged into his apartment without so much as a warning. It was only Ron, Hermione Granger, Draco, his manager and himself that occupied his apartment's living room. They were, at the moment, debating about the offer that the head of his company, Albus Dumbledore, had given to Harry.

"For once I agree with Weasel." Draco said to Harry, ignoring the glares he got from Ron. " Don't even get me started on how talented you are, Harry. I have never seen anything like this happen before. If the head of the company believes that you should feature in a song with none other than the "Dark Lord", himself, by the way, you are, I already signed the contract for you, then you should."

"Really Dray?!" Harry whined as he lay himself onto his couch. "I can't believe that you didn't even give me a choice." He closed his eyes in thought. He without looking, he knew that his manager, the blonde haired man, was smirking viciously at him,

"Harry this a perfect opportunity to show off your talents." Hermione said as she took her turn to encourage him to accept the idea of the offer, since in the end, Harry was going to do to anyways.

"I get it okay," Harry said with a sigh. "But its hard to get my head around. I mean, not too long ago, I used to be nameless trainee, with a good singing voice and a mindful of songs. Now, all of a sudden I'm this 'rising superstar' with a huge fanbase to please. I don't know if I'm ready for this new step."

"The fact that you are thinking about you ability to do this, rather than the money basically makes you ready." Draco explained. "And of course, since I'm your manager, makes you more than qualified." Harry had to smile at his friend/manager's arrogance. Though Harry was wary about this, knowing that he as such supportive friends that encouraged made him come to a decision that he knew his friends will approve of.

"Okay, okay" Harry said as he got up from the couch, "Though I have no real say in this because of a certain someone," he stopped for a moment to look at Draco's sheepish grin," I might as well accept it." He pulled a bright smile onto his lips to prove his point.

"Good. because if you didn't Ginny would have had my head if I didn't get the autograph from 'rising star Harry'" Ron said jokingly, however, Hermione took the joke for real and punched the red head's arm.

"Ron", Hermione scolded.

"I was joking" Ron caressed his 'injured' arm. "That hurt by the way."

"Obviously, you look like you're about to tear up," Draco snickered.

"Hey!" Ron yelled at the blonde haired man. All Harry could do was laugh at his caring yet ridiculous friends and their friendly barter.

Harry was still worried about Wednesday, the day of the meeting, but for now, all he could do was hang out with his friends and do his jobs.

-Wednesday-

Sitting with Draco at a oval like table, Harry was a bundle of emotions and nerves. They had decided to go to the meeting 10 minutes early than planned, and it made Harry more and more nervous as the time was ticking by. He honestly have never meant the Dark Lord in person before. Yes, he had seem him from a far, or across the hallway, but never up close. So inevitably, Harry didn't know what to expect.

"Harry get yourself together," Draco hissed into his ear, "I think they're coming." He pointed at figures that shadowed in front of the door of the room that they were currently waiting in.

Almost on cue, the figures entered, letting it reveal to two men. Surprisingly, one of the men was a person that he already knew, Lucius Malfoy. He was the father of his manager and friend Draco. He knew that the man was in the same company as his son, and worked as a manager like Draco, but he never knew who it was since he never really spent any time with the older blonde haired man. Well, it seems he had found out the answer since the other man, was what he thought to be the famous Dark Lord, based off of the pictures and far off looks he had seen of the man previously. However, the pictures and short glances that he had seen of the man did not do justice to the person in front of him. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall with pale colored skin and dark brown eyes that almost looked red. His jet black hair flowed straight down onto the his chiseled face, and even in the suit that the man wore, Harry could tell the how lean the he was. 

Apparently, the older man seemed to notice his careful inspection of him and had placed a devilish looking smirk on his pale, pink lips. Much to his surprise, it caused Harry to blush a solid red as he looked straight into The Dark Lord's eyes. They intently stared at each others eyes until Malfoy senior spoke.

"Well this a surprise." Lucius said, breaking the silence that stretched for about 5 minutes. He turned to look at the "Dark Lord", to his son and lastly to Harry. "Riddle, this young one is my son Draco." He said as he gestured to Draco. " Apparently, my son is the manager of Harry Potter." He turned his body to face Harry and gave him a polite smile. "Please to work with you and my son for this project."

"Pleased to work with you too," Harry said shyly as he looked from the older blond man to Riddle, which seemed to be the singer's real last name.

"I am please to work with you, Mr. Potter," a velvety voice greeted him. Harry looked up to look at Riddle again as he spoke.

"Please, just call me Harry, Mr. Riddle."

"I give you the same courtesy then," Riddle said," call me Tom." He gave him a more mischievous smile rather than the first he flashed at him, but it didn't change the affect it did to him. Harry just knew that he was in for a long meeting.

Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV

The group of four had finally sat down onto a table and started talking about the details of the project that they were doing, but unlike his manager, Tom's mind was not in the conversation. All his attention went to the young boy in front of him as he was inspecting the boy.

If Tom had to be honest to himself, he had never actually looked at Harry. It was always faraway glances and meetings that only lasted for about a second, but now as he look at the new star, he wasn't surprise to see this boy get popular. He was short boy with slightly tanned skin and had curly, obsidian black hair that framed his small face. He had full lips that looked so soft to touch and had mile long eyelashes that made him look cute, though he knew that we wouldn't admit it. However, the most beautiful part of the boy was his eyes. It was a shade of emerald green that he swears he could stare at all day as he lose himself in them. The only thing that bothered him was the glasses that blocked his view of the boy's eyes and also inevitably dulled the color. But that didn't change his odd and sudden attraction to the young star, and he figured out exactly why. Tom knew that he was a pretty obsessive person when it comes down to certain things. Whether its about something small or big, in some way, he would be compelled to think about it. If he was right about this, that meant that Potter was becoming one of them.

"Early today I have been notified that the theme for the music video was indeed 'love/hate relationship'," Lucius said as he had gained Tom's attention back into the meeting that was going on.

"Umm... why 'love/hate relationship'," Harry said confused.

"It fits our image together," Tom talked for the first time in the meeting. He noticed that the teen blushed as he spoke. Tom had to grin at the boy's innocence.

"Yes, Indeed." Lucius clipped, Tom noticed that his manager ignore their more than intimate interaction. " I believe that Draco knows about the song and title, right?"

"Yes, I got it yesterday night," The younger blond, named Draco stated as he looked through the paper in the folder that he was holding. "Also, of you don't know already, the directors are coming in about an 30 minutes later from now."

"We didn't know," Lucius said, "I am grateful for that information." Draco simply nodded as he focused at the papers in his stuffed folder.

"I found it," Tom heard the younger blond say under his breath. He pulled out a single sheet of paper and lifted it onto the table for everyone to see. On the paper, it had the contract that he asked his manager to propose to the Dumbledore, the annoying head of the company, and in bold letters, what he thought was the title of the song that Harry and himself will be doing.

"Troublemaker, huh?," Harry said aloud for everyone to confirm. Mini-Malfoy nodded to answer the boy's question. "Is the lyrics already made or will we make it ourselves?" The younger idol turned his head to look at his manager, Draco, curiosity filled Harry's emerald colored eyes.

"Apparently, since its a duet between you and I, we don't need to." Tom replied instead. Harry whipped his head to stare at him, almost as if he was insisting him to continue. "However, they want to have us look over the lyrics, since it seems that we both write our own music. By the way, I do like your song, very eye catching, if I say so myself."

"Uhh.... thank you very much." Harry said bashfully. "You're songs are always really good. They were always amazingly composed and the lyrics are unbelievable." Harry's eyes shined with awe as he spoke. For some reason, a swell of pride coursed through him. Many had complimented him for his music. Many that were more important in the music business, yet this boy's shy comments seemed to make Tom feel proud of what he had made.

'Honestly, what is this boy doing to me,' He thought. No one he had meet in his 24 years of life made a bigger impact on him than the 30 minutes that he had spent with him. The more the thought it through, Harry just gets more interesting. At that moment, he knew that he wanted this rising star and once he wants something, he will get it no matter what.

'This will be fun', Tom thought as he looked at the innocent boy in front of him. 'Let the games begin.'


	2. A Little Obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget to do this last time, but DISCLAIMER, I don't own anything except for the idea and the fanfiction, if I did, Voldemort would have the looks of Tom Riddle and Harry would have been his lover. Oh the horror!! :) 
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this earlier. Throughout the chapter, I just couldn't find a place to end it until now, and plus I have a lot of things going on right now, so yeah. Sorry for those people that are waiting for the next chapter, I'll try my best to update fast as I can, but life seems to get in the way.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!! ;3

Its already been two weeks since the meeting that finalized the project between the "Dark Lord" and "Harry Potter", and yet Tom was still thinking about the boy he met. The glowing emerald, green eyes, the messy obsidian, hair and his soft pink lips curled into a shy smile seemed to be the only thing he was capable to think about. No one he had met had made him feel so compelled, entranced, so obsessed. It's ridiculous.

"Uggh," Tom sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He slammed down onto a chair in his waiting room and trying to think about anything else but a specific black haired idol.

"Whining about not being able to see Potter again, huh?" His manager's voice stated. From the corner of Tom eyes, he could see Lucius leaning against the frame of a door, a devilish smirk graced the blond man's aristocratic face.

Honestly, Tom was grateful that he had a manager that understood him so well, but at times like these, he just wanted to kill the man for being so right.

"Not exactly." Tom denied as he closed his eyes and sink into his seat. "I was just complaining about how slow the progress the project is going." He knew what he said it was half the truth, but he refused to let his manager his odd interest with the younger boy.

"Yeah, right." Lucius said sarcastically. "Anyways, I have some news for you. I think you might like this." The man stopped for a moment seeing if Tom was even listening to him. Understanding this, Tom forced himself up and opened his eyes to look at the blond haired man. "It seems that both Potter's and your schedule are open tomorrow, so my son and I have decided that we should meet at 4 in the afternoon in the recording studios." Lucius finished.

Tom knew that he would deny that he ever did this, but when he heard the news, it made him perk up, gaining this victorious smirk on to his face. Finally, after two agonizing weeks of internet stalking, he gets to see the real thing again. Yeah, even in his thoughts, he sounds obsessed.

* * *

It was only 3 in the afternoon and Tom was already in the studios by himself since he went ahead of Lucius. He did this because all he did was pace in his living room and fixing his clothes again and again. So after much thought, he thought it was best to leave early instead of wearing his flooring with his fast pacing. Thinking it was too early for anyone to be waiting for the meeting, he thought that he would be the first to get there. However, much to his surprise, there was a single person that patiently sat in the office that the meeting was taking place. That single person was none other than Harry Potter, himself. Lady Luck seems to like him today.

Entering the meeting room, Tom was faced with the emerald eyes that was haunting him for a long time. After 2 weeks of not seeing the boy, it seemed to Tom like a whole repeat of what happened last time they met. They locked eyes, red-his eyes to green, as the hungrily took in the person before them. It seemed to have lasted a lifetime before the younger boy spoke.

"Why did you come early for the meeting?" Harry said, breaking the silence that between them. Tom had to think of what he boy said twice since he was so lost in Harry's green depths.

"I should be asking you the same question." Tom replied unnaturally calmly. A moment of silence pass them again.

"Touche," Harry said after a minute. He looked like he thought for a moment before speaking again. "Well, my reason is because I have a habit of coming late. I didn't want to do that after finally having time to get this project done." Harry looked at Tom like he was asking the man to give him his reason for being there. Normally, Tom wouldn't have bothered to answer, but since this boy seems to make him extremely different, he decided to humor him.

"I had nothing schedule before this," Tom started," so I had nothing to do. I might as well just go the meeting already since I had nothing better to do." Harry had a look of thought in his eyes before suddenly brightening. Seriously, Harry's eyes basically told what the boy was feeling.

"That reason makes it seem like you don't have a life outside of work." Harry chuckled, but his expression changed again, into horror, as if he didn't think through what he planned to say. Almost on cue, the boy said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that." To Harry's surprise, he just started laughing at the boy's bluntness.

"Its okay." Tom said in between laughs. To be honest, he didn't really care about his comment, it was quite an entertaining thought actually, since it was so true and he didn't deny it. Instead of thinking like about, he was thinking about the interaction that he was getting from the younger raven haired boy. Through his life, he was always treated different from others. They always place him above themselves just because of certain talents and intelligence that he has. At first, Tom thought that they were right to that, believing that he was superior to them, but over time, his opinion changed. Now, all he wants is someone that he could relate to and have a normal conversation with. To his amusement, Harry seems to have given that opportunity to him.

"Hey, why don't we go and get some coffee since we're both early." Tom suggest. A look of relief appeared on to Harry's face as he spoke.

"I would like that." Harry said softly. He looked at his watch on his right wrist and check the time. "We have about 38 minutes before we need to go back."

"Perfect." Tom replied easily as he started walking towards to exit. He had to look back at Harry though, letting the teen/adult walk next to him.

Awkwardly, they walked side by side, not bothering to say a word until they were in the parking lot.

"Let's use my car, okay." Tom said, looking at Harry for approval. "Since I invited you and all." He saw that Harry gave a shy smile to show that he was okay with the arrangement, so he started leading the younger boy to his black 2015 BMW, which was conveniently by the entrance.

"So, how did you get into the music business?" Tom said, trying to break the tense. If he was going to work with him, he needed Harry to be comfortable around him. Thankfully, Harry seemed to be as eager as himself to stop the silence that stood between them.

"Well, it was actually my manager's fault." Harry started as they neared his car. Being the gentleman he was, Tom instantly opened the door for him, which gained him brownie points show through a small blush that flashed on to the raven haired boy's face.

"How so?" He said as he rounded the car and sat into the driver's seat. He turned to face Harry to indicate that he was giving all his attention to him.

"Draco and I were only recently friends because we used to hate each other's guts." Harry said as he played with the hem of his shirt. "So he didn't know that I can compose and sing, nor did I know that he was recruiting people at the moment. So when he found out, he basically dragged me to the company. Honestly, I don't really like attention. It can be annoying and overwhelming at times, so I was reluctant." He stopped for a moment, in thought. "But once I started writing the music, I decided that it was worth it if I could inspire people through my music." He looked at Tom with a bright smile that should be illegal, well except for him. All he could do, however, was seat stiffly in his seat, at awe at how pure and amazing this boy was.

Not only was a good composer, based on the song that Tom listened to, but he was also kind and extremely generous, almost self sacrificing. How could this boy be so beautiful and bright? A small part of him just wanted to taint the boy, uh, maybe not that small.

"Mr Ridd- I mean Tom, are you okay?" Harry inquired. Tom shook his head, clearing himself of inappropriate thoughts and pulled out his keys. This was probably the first time someone caught him unguarded.

"Sorry about that." He replied. He placed his keys into their proper area and started to pull out of the parking space his car occupied. "Was lost in thought."

Thankfully, the rest of the time they had spent together was filled with small conversations about random things like their personal interests in music to funny experiences they had with fans. All in all, Tom was just happy that they were getting along. It made it easier for Harry to fall for him.

'I mean work with him.' Tom thought quickly before he took a large gulp of coffee that he had ordered.

"I think we need to go." Harry said before sipping on his drink. He pointed the watch on his wrist towards, showing the time. According to the watch, about 28 minutes have already passed

“That’s unfortunate,” he purred as he gathered his stuff. “I really enjoyed our time together.”

“Uhh, yeah.” Harry said flusteredly. Really, Tom just loved the effect that he has on him.

With all their stuff packed and ready, they left for the road, going back to the meeting place.

* * *

Honestly, Harry wasn't sure if he was going to get along with the Tom. Not only is he older than him, he was more experienced and more professional. Harry knew that the type of guy that he was working with would probably care more about the job than the other person. Well that’s what he thought.The time he had spent with the man in the coffee shop proved otherwise.

Instead of the formal meeting that he was expecting from the little trip, it felt more like a friendly meeting, a hang out, or maybe even possibly a date.

‘No, no, no, shut up brain.’ Harry thought to himself. He knew that he wasn't the most straightest guy in the world. That he was more attracted to other guys than a pretty girl, but still. He attraction to Tom was extremely distracting, which is a bad thing, since they are probably going to work with one another for a long time.

"Well this is a surprise." He heard Draco's voice. He looked up from his thoughts to find Draco and his father in the doorway, looking from Tom to him. "Normally I would have to get you myself."

"Same goes for Tom." Lucius said, an amused smirk flashed into his face. "I would need to drag him out of his bed to get to a normal meeting." At that moment, he looked at Tom with a knowing looking that made him wonder what was going on.

"Shut up and do your job." Tom grumbled under his breath. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. Even though the man was a little intimidating, it seems that wasn't all him. The man had many different face and sides of him that Harry would love to interact with.

"I am." Lucius said as he took a seat across from Tom, while Draco sat across from him. In response, Tom glared at the older blond man.

"How long were you here?" Draco whispered across the table as his father and the Dark Lord bickered. "I came early to your apartment, too."

"I've been here an hour before," Harry whispered back as Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry though, 20 minutes when I arrived, Tom came and we went for a drink of coffee while we waited." A goofy smile appeared onto his face in remembrance as he finished, which inevitably made his manager look at him in question.

"You're going to tell me the details later." The young blond boy shot him a look of warning to ensure that he was going to. Harry raised his hands in surrender as the boy glared at him.

"Anyways, what about the meeting." Tom said, gaining his attention. "I'm pretty sure that you got the lyrics and music."

"Indeed, as you know, the song is called Troublemaker, and that it's a love/hate relationship." Lucius said. "So to make sure that you two have the right chemistry, you two will need to get involved with each other, or at the very least, meet at least once a week." At that moment, Tom looked at him and shot a smirk, knowing that we exactly that right beforehand.

"That too and to get the emotion of love for the lyrics." Draco said as he switched into his manager mode. He handed out paper to each person on the table from his thick folder. "This is the lyrics for the song. The composer wants to have your feedback on the lyrics and music, since both of you are very talented composers yourself."

Harry scanned the the words on the sheet, as Draco talked about certain parts that could be added or taken out. When he finished reading some of the lines, all he could do was blush a dark shade of red. Overall, the lyrics was good for the theme and title, and it did show the lust between the two people, but it was so explicit. Just imagining what the dance will be like just made him fell all hot and bothered.

Taking a risk, he looked at Tom in the corner of his eye to see a smirk plastered all over his face. It seemed that he really liked the concept of the song. But why? Wouldn't he feel awkward singing these type of songs to a person that he probably as no attraction to? Especially since he's the same gender as him. A look of confusion flashed on to his face.

"Is there something wrong with the lyrics Harry?" A velvety voice said from beside him. He fully turned his head towards Tom, his handsome face had a look of amusement, as if he knew the inner turmoil that was happening inside of him.

"Oh, no, its fine." Harry stuttered out, looking anywhere but the man's eyes. "I'm fine, just thinking, that's all." He turned away and started to pretend that he was looking over the lyrics again, hopefully letting the topic drop.

"That's all?" A slight mischievous tone laced in his words. If Harry hadn't been spending time with the man just a 30 minutes ago, letting his get used to the man's tactics, he knew that he would have been a blushing mess. He had fallen for those types.

'Wait what?!' Harry sat straight in his seat as he realized what he just suggested. 'Harry, stop this, you can't like someone that you're going to work intimately with, plus, he's probably straight.' Somehow, that made him feel glum. 'With a secret celebrity girlfriend.' With this last thought, it left him disappointed, however, he would not admit to it.

"Well, that settles it." Lucius said as he got up from his seat, followed by Draco and Tom. Without Harry realizing it, the meeting had finally finished and the schedules has already been made.

Abruptly, Harry stood up from his seat too, earning a disapproving look from his manager, since he probably knew that he wasn't listening.

'I'll tell you the details later.' Draco mouthed to him. He sighed in relief as they started to leave the room. However, before he could leave with his friend/manager, Tom pulled him to the side.

"Hey Harry, I can I talk to you for a moment." Tom said to him as he let go of his arm.

Harry nodded in approval.

"Since your manager said that you were free on Wednesday, why don't we meet up." Tom said. He could feel his heart skip a beat. "We need to get to know each other even more for the project, you know." 

"Oh, uh, yeah." He said dumbly, still a little shocked from his proposal. "That'd be nice."

"Good." Tom gave him one of his happy smirks, which made his heart leap in his chest. "I'll see you in the cafe shop we went to at 2pm Wednesday then." Gracefully, he left Harry open mouthed, as he watched the man leave.

Suddenly, he felt someone tug on to his shoulder, making him turn. He found himself face to face with Draco, a dangerous look passed his icy grey eyes.

"What happened?!" He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one doesn't suck, please comment.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I have certain problems with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the fanfiction. If there is anything that I can improve, I encourage you to comment.


End file.
